memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I, Mudd (episode)
User commentary WAY to much user commentary, this isn't Mystery Science Theater 3000. "Um... isn't that true of any planet!" and "Eep!" I think cover it. There are also probably a dozen links that need to be linked. - AJHalliwell 03:13, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I've changed it to something more sensible. I hope this is more appropriate. Just having a little fun. 07:28, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) PNA Does this page still need the pna-tag? table is now wikified, but template was also assigned because of links and spelling -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:28, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Actually, I think it was really given the pna-tag because of my frivolous treatment of the synopsis. I added some links, but not all that many. I'm almost completely sure that my spelling was accurate. So it probably just needs someone to decide that the synopsis is reasonable enough. Jm307 21:40, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) 2267 or 2268? Which year does this episode take place in? Some articles say 2268, others say 2267. Is there definitive evidence one way or another? Egan Loo 02:09, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :See my response at Talk:2267. --From Andoria with Love 04:45, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Alice 66 and Alice 99 I was watching "I, Mudd" again this evening and for the first time in 40 years I noticed during the scene where Mudd is preparing to beam up to the Enterprise, of the four Alices present, the two on the left are numbers 1 and 2, and the two on the right are numbers 99 and 66. The first thought that came into my head was, "Get Smart". Does anyone know if this was an intentional reference to "Get Smart", or just a coincidence? 01:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Archived quotes "Morning, sir." "Doctor." "Something wrong?" "Yes. There's something odd about that man and I can't quite pinpoint it." "Perhaps you are making a rather hasty judgment. Mister Norman has only been aboard 72 hours." "Well, I know when something doesn't strike me right, and he doesn't." "Specifics, Doctor. Labels do not make arguments." "All right. There's something wrong about a man who never smiles, whose conversation never varies from the routine of the job, and who won't talk about his background." "I see" "Spock, I mean that it's uh... it's odd for a non-Vulcan, um... the ears make all the difference." "I find your arguments strewn with gaping defects in logic." "Maybe, but you can't evaluate a man by logic alone. Besides, he has avoided two appointments that I've made for his physical exam without reason." "That's not at all surprising, Doctor. He's probably terrified of your beads and rattles." : - Dr. McCoy, Norman, and Spock "How did you get here - we left you in custody after that affair on the Rigel mining planet..." "Yes...well, I organized a technichal information service, bringing modern industrial techniques to backward planets, making available certain valuable patents to struggling young civilizations across the galaxy..." "Did you pay royalties to the owners of those patents?" "Uh...well, actually, Kirk, as a defender of the free enterprise system, I found myself in a...rather ambiguous conflict as a matter of principle..." "He did not pay royalties." "Knowledge, sir, should be free to all!" "Who caught you?" "That, sir, is an outrageous assumption!" "Yes - who caught you?" "I...I...I sold the Denebians all the rights to a Vulcan fuel synthesizer..." "And the Denebians contacted the Vulcans..." "How'd you know?" "That's what I would've done." : - Kirk, Mudd, and Spock "They have no'' sense of humor -- they arrested me!" (mock pity)"''Oh, I find that shocking..." "Worse than that; do you know what the ''penalty for fraud is on Deneb V?" "''The guilty party has his choice; death by electrocution, death by gas, death by phaser, death by hanging–" "Mr. Spock – the key word in your entire peroration was... ''d-death. Barbarians!" : - '''Mudd', McCoy and Spock "What could I do? I... left." "He broke jail." "I acquired transportation–" "He stole a spaceship." "The patrol acted in a hostile manner–" "They fired on him." "They've got no respect for private property – they damaged the bloody spaceship!" : - Mudd, explaining his "departure" from Deneb V, with Kirk translating "Opinions?" "I think we're in a lot of trouble" "Well, thats no help. Bones?" "I think Mr. Chekov is right we are in a lot of trouble." "Spock, and don't say we're in a lot of trouble." "We are" : - Kirk, Chekov, McCoy, and Spock "That's very interesting– you leave your wife, but then bring her along." "I had the androids construct an exact replica of Stella, so that I could gaze upon her... and rejoice in her absence. Gentlemen – attend: ''(clears his throat) Stella, dear." (mechanically at first) "''Har-''court! Harcourt Fenton Mudd! Where have you been? What have you been up to? Nothing good, I'm sure – well, let me tell you, you lazy, good-for-nothing–''" "Shut up!" (winding down) "– thing, thing, thing..." (laughs) "Marvelous! I finally have the last word with her... and with you." : - McCoy, Mudd, and "Stella" "It is necessary to have purpose." : - one of the androids "Now, would you please leave us?" "Why should we leave you?" (strained)"Because we don't ''like you. Now, boop-boop-boop-boop!" : - '''Kirk' and androids "Aye, sir – and I stayed, until that female Gargantua threw me into the transporter beam! : - Kirk and Scott "What a shame you're not real." "We are real, my lord." "Oh, I mean real girls." "We are programmed to function as Human females, lord." "You are?" "Yes, my lord." "Harry Mudd programmed you? ''" "''Yes, my lord." "That unprincipled evil-minded lecherous kulak Harry Mudd programmed you?" "Yes, my lord." "This place is even better than Leningrad." : - Chekov and the androids "Now listen Spock, you may be a wonderful science officer, but believe me – you couldn't sell fake patents to your mother! ''" "''I fail to understand why I should care to induce my mother to purchase falsified patents." "Forget it." : - Mudd and Spock "We want the ''Enterprise!" (light blinking) "''The ''Enterprise is not a want or desire it is – a mechanical device." "''No, it's a beautiful lady and we love her!" (blank stare) "Illogical. Illogical. All units relate, all units. Norman, coordinate. ''(focusing on Kirk) Unhappiness does not relate; we must study this." : - '''Kirk' and Alice "Logic is a little tweeting bird, chirping in a meadow. Logic is wreath of pretty flowers that smell ''bad. Are you sure your circuits are registering correctly? Your ears are green!" : - Spock "Everything Harry tells you is a lie – remember that! Everything Harry tells you is a lie!" "Now listen to me carefully, Norman laddie; ''I - am - lying!" "You lie, but if everything you say is a lie then you must be telling the truth, but you cannot be telling the truth because everything you say is a lie... you lie, you tell the truth, you– Illogical! Illogical! Please explain! You are human! Only humans can explain their behavior! ''Please explain!" (mockingly) "''I am not programmed to respond in that area..." : - Kirk and Mudd, delivering the final coup de grace to Norman, using the old Greek Liar's Paradox "Well, you must be very unhappy, Mr. Spock." "That is a Human emotion with which I am totally unfamiliar - how could I be...unhappy?" "Well, we found a whole world of minds that worked just like yours - logical, unemotional, completely pragmatic - and we poor, illogical humans whipped them in a fair fight. Now, you'll find yourself among us illogical humans again..." "Which I find eminently satisfactory, Doctor, for nowhere am I so desperately needed as among a shipload of illogical humans." (having seen the punchline a mile away) "Touche, Bones." : - McCoy, Spock, and Kirk archived. — Morder (talk) 02:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Anabelle series played by Marlys Burdette? Click on the link in the cast for "Annabelle series". I'm 99.6% sure this is Marlys Burdette, wearing a brunette wig here (and wearing the same dress as she wore for her background character in ). Speaking of Marlys: In the scene in "I, Mudd" where Harry Mudd learns that the androids do not intend to take him with them on the Enterprise, there are apparently 7 "Alices" present. This effect is done without any split screen, but by having different Alices appear in 7 different positions in the room in different camera shots. There are 2 in each of 2 different camera angles (for an apparent 4, all played by the Andrece twins), and in a 3rd camera angle, there are 3 Alices visible (more-or-less surrounding Captain Kirk). Two are obviously the Andrece twins, again, and the third has her back to the camera the entire time. It is clearly a body double, wearing the "Alice" dress. A careful look, however, reveals this unknown actress to have a slightly larger frame and a slightly more muscular figure than the Andrece sisters. At one point, she turns her head enough so that we get a sort of rear-eighth-profile of her face (when she turns to look as Mudd is roughly thrown to the floor). From her body build, and the quasi-profile we see of her face, I am about 80% sure that this body-double actress is also Marlys Burdette (for whatever that observation is worth). FishManLA 17:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC)